Naruto: 日向の気持ち Hinata's Feelings
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: 完了！ NARUTO -ナルト - 日向の気持ちの詩。楽しみにしてご確認ください！ Translation: Complete! Poetry of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: 日向の気持ち (Hinata's Feelings)  
><strong>Authors<strong>: Aoi  
><strong>Written<strong>: September 14th, 2011  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I no own Naruto, but ideas I do.

* * *

><p>私に近づく<br>私の目に見てください  
>この中で悲しみのピットを見ることはできますか？<br>私は私がタイト保持するためにあなたの抱擁を必要とする  
>孤独のこの感じ<br>私はもうそれを望んでいない...

私の愛...ああどのように私はミスユー...

**Translation**

Come close to me  
>Please look into my eyes<br>Can you see a pit of sadness within?  
>I need your embrace to hold me tight<br>This feeling of loneliness  
>I do not want it anymore...<br>My love...Oh how I Miss You...

* * *

><p>More come, review appreciated. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

私は数え切れないほどの可能性について考えてきた  
>すべての時間の私たちは永遠に一緒になることができる<br>あなたのまわりであることはなされている私は本当に内部で感じる  
>今死ぬに始まる愛の燃える炎<p>

愛は空に鳩のように離れてまで飛行している  
>私は、私は嘘をつかないことができますTISの真実あなたに良いと思った<br>今度は、ツリーの下に一緒に座っていた  
>晴れた日には、ちょうど私達あなたと私の2です。<p>

私は自分自身をだまされている必要があります、私はそのような偽のように感じた  
>私の人格を実現するにはすべて与えれず、利用され<br>あなたが私のロマンチックな正気の松葉杖です。  
>しかし、最終的に私が持っていたすべては私自身の虚栄心だ。<p>

そして今、あなたの行っている私は、毎日休むことなく待つ  
>私はレイアウトどこから私のベッドを聞くことを望んですることです。<br>毎晩私は特別な場所にあなたと私の夢  
>あなたの天使のような顔であなたの魅惑的な笑顔。<p>

だから私は、最後と最後の嘆願でこのメッセージを書く  
>私は絶望的な女の子が私の愛は私に戻って来てくださいね<br>私はあなたが確実に表示されます良いために変更したことを約束  
>我々は1つとなり、私たちの心を自由にさせることができます。<p>

私はナルト、あなたを愛して

**Translation**

I've been thinking about the countless possibilities  
>Of all the times we could be together for eternity<br>Being around you has made me really feel inside  
>A burning flame of love that now begins to die<p>

The love has flown away like the dove up in the sky  
>I thought I was good to you, tis truth I cannot lie<br>The time we sat together underneath the tree  
>A sunny day it was just the two of us you and me.<p>

I must have fooled myself, I felt like such a fake  
>Realizing my personality was all give and no take<br>You are the crutch of my romantic sanity  
>But in the end all I had was my own vanity.<p>

And now that your gone I wait tirelessly each day  
>Hoping to hear from you my bed is where I lay<br>Each night I dream of you and me in a special place  
>Your captivating smile on your angel-like face.<p>

So I write this message with one last and final plea  
>I am a desperate girl please my love come back to me<br>I promise that I've changed for good you will surely see  
>We can became as one and let our hearts be free.<p>

I love you, Naruto

* * *

><p>More coming, comments and review appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

我々がなることをそのように魔法のような  
>一緒に永遠に永遠に<br>あなたの愛は、それは私が見てみましょうことができる  
>フリーであることのすばらしい夢<p>

鐘は常に鳴らす聞く  
>すべての上記の天と地<br>我々はすべての執着喜びの情熱  
>私たちを設定すると、春の光のような自由な忍者<p>

**Translation**

It's so magical that we will be  
>Together forever for eternity<br>Your love, it can let me see  
>The wonderful dreams of being free<p>

Hear the bells constantly ring  
>Heaven and Earth above everything<br>The passion of joy we all cling  
>Setting us ninjas free like the light of Spring<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus Chapter: An Evening To Remember**

"_There he is…he's so wonderful…but…why can't I ever muster the courage to tell him how I really feel?"_

Hinata Hyuuga watches from around a nearby corner as Naruto casually walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, whistling and minding his own business.

Hinata sighs.

"_My heart beats loudly whenever I think of him…or even look at him…this feeling is so…so…"_

Before Hinata could finish gathering her thoughts, her concentration was broken when someone from behind tapped her shoulder, making her jump slightly at the sudden gesture. Spinning around, she was face-to face with Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh…uh…Neji…what are you doing here?" Hinata asks, taking a deep breath of relief. She didn't know what she'd do if it were Naruto standing before her. She's probably faint, like she always did whenever he came near her.

"Hinata, I came to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki wishes to see you later this evening at this very location," Neji says to her.

Hinata nearly froze with excitement and fright at what she just heard.

"_N…Naruto…wanting to see me…?"_

Those words echoes through Hinata's mind. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

At first Hinata was reluctant to go along with the plan to meet him here later that evening.

But something within her told her to go through with it.

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know, Neji," Hintata says to him.

She was, for now, feeling confident enough to go trough with this ordeal.

Later that evening, she arrives at the very location Neji spoke of…the location Naruto wanted to talk to her. She was anxious and nervous at the same time.

"Hinata?"

The voice that called out her name caused Hinata to freeze up in surprise. As she suspected, it was indeed Naruto.

She turns toward him and smiles, blushing profusely.

"Hey Hinata, its great you're here. There's…something I wanted to talk to you about," Naruto says to her with a warm smile.

"Um…w-what is it?" she says, eager to hear what he had to say to her.

"Well…this may sound sort of weird to be asking you this…but…would you like to...I don't know…go on a da-" Naruto started to say.

However, Naruto's question was suddenly interrupted as his sensei: Kakashi, appears before him.

"Naruto, there is an emergency that we must take care of. Let's go," Kakashi says to him, grabbing Naruto by the hand and dragging him off before he could finish his question to Hinata.

Hinata stood there alone once again. She was so close to hearing what she wanted Naruto to ask of her.

But strangely…she seemed okay with the situation. She smiles and turns to leave the area.

"…Maybe next time…" she says, a feeling of hope in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
